Rogue quests
The following guide is an outline to a few of the early level Rogue quests. While not a complete walkthrough, it should provide enough information for you to get through the quest with little to no frustration. This guide will be split into a few main parts. The three prominent parts are the "Alliance", "Horde", and "Both". They will then be subcategorized by race and level. The "Both" category will be subcategorized by level only. This guide contains spoilers, so don't read it if you don't want to know what happens before you finish the quest. Early quest overview The quests are initially divided up by race. Your first class quest, at level 2, no matter which race you are, will consist of "Take an encrypted (message, the colorful descriptive word for message depends on your race)" to the nearby rogue trainer. The quest-giver will give you a general location, such as a town name or area, and it's up to you to find it, but the trainer is close by, within the starting area. Once finished, you will receive 5-40 experience depending on your race and be able to train new abilities as long as you are the proper level and have enough money, a few available immediately at level 2. This initial trainer can train you in rogue skills up to level 6. At level 10, each race that has a rogue class has a quest chain that gives them a , a good dagger. (It is possible to do these quests for each race of your faction (except races that share the same area, trainers, and quests), but because the reward is unique, and you have to be able to receive the reward before you can turn in the completion (the WoW mechanics require it), you have to sell or otherwise destroy your Blade of Cunning from the previous turn-in before you can complete the next turn-in.) At level 16, each race that has a rogue class has a quest chain that funnels them to a shared faction level 16 quest giver. Even though these funneling quests have different names, you can do only one. You do not have to do the one that is nominally for your race. Horde Undead Mennet Carkad Level 10 Quest. Speak with Marion Call, the rogue trainer in Brill (upstairs at the inn). You will be instructed to speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You earn 210xp from this quest. This leads to the level 13 quest called "The Deathstalkers". The Deathstalkers Level 13 Quest. This quest is broken into four stages of running around the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. # Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Ask an Abomination for directions to the rogue trainer; he standing out front of the building. You are instructed to acquire Astor's Letter of Introduction. Astor Hadren (level 13) walks back and forth along the road between the Undercity and the Sepulcher, pausing at each end. You must first speak to him, at which point he will become aggressive and you must kill him for the letter. If you want to try this quest at level 10, make sure to bring a friend or two! Once you've killed him, return the letter to Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter. You will receive a little XP. Note: Hadren is aggressive towards any Alliance players he sees and will attack them on sight, regardless of level. If Hadren dies before you can kill him, he respawns a few minutes later near the Sepulcher. # Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Mennet gives you Astor's Letter of Introduction to deliver to Andron Gant, in the Apothecarium. He is in the plaza nearest the Rogues' Quarter, where Mages do their for their robe. The quest is considered "complete", so look for the gold dot on your minimap. You will receive a little XP. # Speak with Andron Gant in the Apothecarium of the Undercity. Andron instructs you to get Andron's Ledger from the bookshelf behind him and deliver it back to your "mutual acquaintances". Instead, bring it back to Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter. You will receive a little XP. # Give Mennet Carkad the ledger. He will tell you to deliver the good news to Varimathras in person and welcomes you into the Deathstalkers. Seek Varimathras in the Royal Quarter (ask for directions to the Battlemaster). He will reward you with 900 XP and a . Find the Shattered Hand Level 16 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You are instructed to journey to Orgrimmar and speak with Shenthul at the Cleft of Shadow. This leads to the Orc quest "Zando'zan", which is the Horde Lockpicking quest. Fenwick Thatros Level 16 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You are instructed to kill Fenwick Thatros. You are instructed that Thatros can be found near the decrepit dock on Lordamere in Silverpine Forest. You will receive 875 XP. This quest leads to the level 20 quest "Tools of the Trade". Tools of the Trade Level 20 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Objective: Find the Dalaran Status Report. You can find it amongst the Dalaran Wizards of Kirin Tor at Ambermill in the Silverpine Forest. Coordinates: 63, 64. The wizards are level 19 & 20. The locked chest with the report is on the second floor in the back room of the house to the right as you enter the walled area of Ambermill. You will need to lock pick the chest. You will receive 1550 XP Trolls At level 16, your trainer will give you a quest to go to the Rogue Trainer in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. There, you must learn the Lockpicking skill, and you will be sent to Ratchet. Once there, you will receive a Quest to sneak onto the pirates' boat south of Ratchet. Grab the two items that the quest giver tells you to from the nearby robot, and head south to the boat along the coast (you can't miss it). Enter it by walking along the spike on the ship's front. Once inside, there is a room full of locked chests on the first floor of the ship. You can grind up your skill to 80 (chests remain green at 100) on these chests (they respawn after you pick them, and they are all empty). After doing so, descend further into the boat. There will be a singular chest in the back of the bottom floor. Open it. A large parrot will spawn nearby and start coming towards you. Feed it the cracker you were given when you took the quest. This will allow you to fight it. He will drop the treasure you need for your quest. Return it to Ratchet for your reward, a stack of Thistle Tea. Orcs At level 10, at Razor Hill in Durotar will give you the quest where you'll speak with in Orgrimmar. Then you'll get the quest where you'll kill , a troll south of Ratchet, and get his satchel. But the satchel must be opened with a key, and so Therzok asks you in to pick-pocket and get the key he holds. After you've done that, open up the satchel with the key to get Tazan's Logbook, and you've completed the chain. *Reward: Blood Elves Find Keltus Darkleaf Level 10 Quest. Speak with Zelanis, the rogue trainer in Silvermoon City (in murder row). You will be instructed to Locate Keltus Darkleaf and return his reports to Zelanis. Keltus Darkleaf is located in Ghostlands at 33,11 watching the Night Elves. He gives you a quest to pickpocket the Leader of the Night Elves before he hands over his reports. You will receive about 175 XP and a for completing this quest chain. Greed . Get a ring from the chests in the Amani Wood Catacombs. Alliance The four races that make up the Alliance (Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Night Elves) are all allowed to become Rogues. Each race's quests in their starting zones are different, but at level 16 they all converge in Stormwind. Dwarves and Gnomes have the same quest line, since they start in the same zone. Night Elves Rogue trainer quest: # Chain 1: # # Chain 2: # # Humans Rogue trainer quest: # Chain 1: # # Chain 2: # Dwarves Rogue trainer quest: # Gnomes Rogue trainer quest: # Dwarves and Gnomes Chain 1: # # # Chain 2: # # All Races At level 16, all the races' quest lines converge. Chain 1: # # Chain 2: Horde and Alliance Gaining the Poisons Skill At level 20, rogues may use poisons purchased from a poison vendor. The quest which was previously required for the poisons skill may still be completed, but is no longer required as of patch 3.0.2. The exact quests depend on the rogue's faction. For Alliance, go to the Old Town in Stormwind. The quest is available at SI:7 headquarters. The quest takes place in a tower on the southern border of Westfall near Stranglethorn Vale, along the river. Walkthrough. You cannot get the key by the kill even though it suggests this, you must pickpocket the spikey-haired undead. Then go and get the book by lockpicking at the top of the tower. You will end up with a poison that gimps you as a rogue for 7 days. Return the book and key to SI7 and you can get the poison removed. However, if you get the book first, you cannot get the key without removing the poison. This can be removed by the first aid item, or a druid. Paladins and shamans can also remove it. For Horde, go to the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar and perform . The Horde quest chain is difficult to complete solo at level 20, but two level 20 characters or a solo rogue around level 23 should be able to complete it. The two main quests in the chain take place in a tower in the northeast corner of the Barrens. When the quest objectives are completed, the rogue will be poisoned with a very slow-acting poison debuff. After turning in the quest at the Cleft of Shadow, the rogue travels to Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, where they will be cured of the poison debuff (though the poison is easily curable through a variety of other means as well) and gain the Poisons skill. At level 24, the rogue trainers will give you a letter containing a Seal of Ravenholdt. The letter instructs you to find the Manor Ravenholdt, which is hidden in the hills of northeastern Hillsbrad. If you make your way to the tunnel, you will see a chest that appears like it can be opened. Your Detect Traps ability will warn you not to open the chest if you get near it. Walk up to the chest but do not open it - you will get the "Rite of Cunning - Complete" message. Proceed through the tunnel and talk to Fahrad. At map coordinates 75,22 there is the beginning of a path that leads to the manor. For those of your without map mods: If you head straight east from Tarren Mill you should end up at the path, you just have to pay attention to your mini map. Syndicate Emblems If you complete "The Manor, Ravenholdt", any Ravenholdt guard will give you a quest to collect Syndicate Badges, which can only be obtained by pickpocketing them from Syndicate mobs (in Hillsbrad, Alterac, or Arathi Highlands). The badges can be turned in to the guards outside the tunnel. Turning in 30 badges (one at a time) will gain Friendly reputation with Ravenholdt (250 rep each). Much later in your Rogue career, you can then turn in Heavy Junkboxes (which can be pickpocketed off mobs in the 50-60 range) 5 at a time to further gain rep (+50) with Ravenholdt as well as a mediocre throwing knife reward. As of now there are no reputation rewards from the Ravenholdt Assassins' League. There is a supply NPC in the Manor, though, who sells a limited supply Engineering Schematic (the Gnomish Cloaking Device which can only be obtained here. Anyone can purchase it, of course, but few people know where the Manor is, so a shady dealer such as yourself can perhaps make a profit. A Simple Request At level 50, a rogue trainer in any main city will send you to see Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, who then sends you to Archmage Xylem in Azshara. This quest series culminates in and gives a choice of several decent blue item rewards. Part of the quest line involves retrieving an item from a Timbermaw Shaman. If you don't mind destroying your Timbermaw Hold reputation, then go ahead and kill them for the drop - but if you value your Furbolg rep, try to get the item via pickpocketing. This may draw aggro if it is resisted, but if you run rather than fight it will not damage your reputation. Patches and hotfixes * Category:Rogue quests